White, Black, and West Indian mothers and adolescents living in an urban ghetto were interviewed over a period of three years. The interview schedules included questions pertaining to demographic factors, measures of family socialization practices, personal characteristics of the adolescents and their mothers, peer relations, deviance, and both licit and illicit drug use. To date, our work has centered on examining the factors relating to adolescent drug use (using the cross-sectional data at T1) and the preliminary analysis of the antecedent conditions of changes in adolescent drug use (using the longitudinal data). The analyses to date (based on both the longitudinal and cross-sectional data) offer persuasive evidence for the importance of family, peer, and personality dimensions with resppct to adolescent drug use and the need for the further development of models which explicitly deal with the interaction between the individual and his or her environment. Therefore, this proposal requests support to explore (1) the relationship between these significant dimensions (family, peer, and personality) with particular emphasis on family socialization factors obtained at T2 and frequency of drug use at that same time; (2) the consequences of drug use on the personal attributes and relationships of the individual; (3) the interplay between drug use and other patterns of deviance; (4) those factors, that jointly shape both delinquency and drug use; (5) whether the individuals' tendency to use drugs is due to the direct influence of their friends or whether their disposition to use drugs leads them to seek out peers who are drug users. We also plan to prepare a book based on our research which will address itself to the roots of both licit and illicit drug use. A second, more abstract focus of the book will involve the implications of our findings for issues pertaining to research design and theory building in the area of drugs. As a final focus, we will examine some implications for prevention and treatment.